fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Iterum/Cyclone Games
The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Legends'' is another game in The Legend Zelda series and Four Swords era. In this game, Ganondorf has claimed part of the Triforce and is going after the rest. The only way to stop him, as Zelda says, is to draw the Four Sword, and claim its power. What results is a crazy multiplayer game. Loads of items come back including Boomerang, Bombs, Bow, Hookshot and more. But there are a few new items. One is the Heat boots. This allows you to walk across lava. Another new item is the Tornado ring.It allows you to have a speed boost, while spin attacking, allowing you to move and attack very fast. All items gained by one Link is given to all the Links. The game is going to be released for the Wii U, but to play 4 player mode, you have to have a 3DS. 2nd Day info: Vaati will be in this game as well. The role for Vaati is unknown, though. Another new item is the Zero rod. Draw a line across your Wii U gamepad/3DS touchscreen while the line is over water, and it will turn into non-slippy ice. Use this to cross deep patches of water. 3rd Day info: The Ocarina is in this game. You have to play songs to solve puzzles, get to past locations and other unknown reasons. This game follows the formula of a 3D Zelda game, except it's view is bird's eye view. You do have an order what to do, but you have total freedom on the way you get to wherever you have to go. Last item, for now, is the Courage pendant. When at full health, while also in possesion of the Courage pendant, a circle of energy will come out of your sword when you swing it. |2=Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Legends}} '''Super Smash Bros. Courage is another Super Smash Bros. Game. It has 60 characters to it's name and a lot of fun stacked away. The story mode, Dawn and Dusk, contains a hero storyline and a dark storyline. Both continue from Subspace Emissary. Hero is the rebuilding of the Land of Trophies. Dark is Ghirahim rebuilding the Subspace army. In the end, they will meet. You can play up to 8 player matches online now. There are 4 team colours; Red, Blue, Green and Black. The items include all the brawl items and some new items. The Triforce is a combining item that when you combine, makes you invincible, faster and more powerful. New characters include Bass, Spyro and Krystal. The game is coming out for Wii U and Cyclone Nova. 2nd Day info: More new characters include Midbus, Kat and Ana and, finally, Shadow. First stages are Deepwood Shrine (Legend of Zelda), Bowser's castle (Mario), Pokemon Stadium 3 (Pokemon) and Hero's Stadium (Super Smash Bros.). 3rd Day info: Characters include Olimar, Peach, Sceptile, Deoxys, R.O.B. and Knuckle Joe. Stages include Glacier (Ice Climbers), Venom (Star Fox), Maridia (Metroid), A.R.K. (Sonic), Aeropolis (F-Zero) and Cookie Country (Kirby). |2=Super Smash Bros. Courage}} Category:Fantendo Iterum